kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Contestant ideas
Put your suggestion in the comments below, or log in or sign up to edit this page! :Please do not erase any entries from this list unless they are offensive! KPopp does not accept other YouTubers as contestant ideas. Contestant ideas in the Sims 3 Hunger Games! Famous people Musicians *Demi Lovato *Lana Del Rey *Lady Gaga *Ellie Goulding *Ke$ha *Katy Perry *Nicki Minaj *David Guetta *Akon *Chris Brown *Rihanna *Mikky Evo *Eminem *Arianna Grande *Selena Gomez *Britney Spears *Avril Lavigne *Marina & The Diamonds *Jennifer Lopez *Jay Z *Inna *Alexandra Stan *P!nk *Calvin Harris *PSY *Beyonce *Shakira *Christina Aguileria *Pitbull *Anna Kendrick *Snoop Dogg *Lil Wayne *Skrillex *Zedd *Tiziano Ferro *Laura Pausini *Andrea Boccelli *Emma *Fedez *Michael Jackson *Joe Jonas *Nick Jonas *Kevin Jonas *Elvis Presley *Robin Thicke *Pharell Williams *Lea Salonga *Jessie.J *Freddie Mercury *Lorde *Marilyn Monroe Movie and TV stars *Sarah Jessica Parker *Lindsay Lohan *Nicole Polizzi (Snooki) *Ellen *Bridgit Mendler *Oprah Winfrey *Oana Gregory *Jennifer Lawrence *Chuck Norris *Macklemore *Justin Timberlake *Paris Hilton *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olson *Simon Cowell *Robert Downey Jr. *Brad Pitt *Nicolas Cage *Charlie Sheen *Sofia Vergra *Jennifer Aniston *Martha Stewart *Will Smith *Will Ferrell *Matthew Perry *Kristen Stewart *Tyra Banks *Morgan Freeman *Andy Biersack *Brian Scalabrine *Brad Pitt *Madalina Ghenea *Gerald Butler *Angelina Jolie *Johnny Depp *Abby Lee *Dule Hill *Adam Sandler *Kris Jenner *Rick Ross *Ozzy Osbourne *Taylor Lautner *Park Bom *LeBron James *Courtney Cox *Lisa Kudrow *David Schwimmer *Matt Le Blanc *Melissa McCarthy *Tanisha (Bad Girls Club) *Robert Pattinson *Emily Deschanel *David Boreanaz *Dr. Phil *Matt Smith (11th Doctor) *Mike "The Situation" Other famous people *Mitt Romney *Obama *Kim Jong-un *Prince William *Abrahamn Lincoln *Sweet Brown ("Ain't nobody got time for that" woman) *Naomi Van As (famous hockeystar) YouTuber's *Jenna Marbles *Whiteboy7thst *Curtis Paradis *Markiplier *Cryaotic *MirandaSings *Joey Graceffa *PewDiePie *Overly Attached Girlfriend *Shane Dawson *Rebecca Black *Zeke Yunker Video game characters Saints Row *Shaundi (SR2) *Shaundi (SRTT+4) *Kinzie Kenzington *Viola DeWyntr *Tanya Wynters *Tammy Tolliver GTA *Carmen Ortiz *Kate McReary *Niko Bellic *Franklin *Micheal *Trevor *Kiki *Amanda de Santa ( Wife Michael) *James de Santa ( Son Micheal) *Tracey de Santa (Dochter Micheal) *Lamer Davis *Runt Denise (Mom Franklin) *Simeon *Lester BioShock *Elizabeth *Daisy Fitzroy *Booker Dewitt *Andrew Ryan *Zachary Comstock *Cornelius Slate Dating Simulator *Chaneeka (Hot Dog Lady) *The Bitch Simulator Lady *Teddy Emmick *Landon Emmick (creepy version) Other video game characters *Jodie (Beyond: Two Souls) *Ryan (Beyond: Two Souls) *Cole (Beyond: Two Souls) *Jay (Beyond: Two Souls) *Lee (Walking Dead) *Larry (Walking Dead) *Princess Peach (Mario) *Princess Daisy (Mario) *Madison (Heavy Rain) *Norman (Heavy Rain) *Laura (Heavy Rain) *Scott (Heavy Rain) *Ethan (Heavy Rain) *Ken (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) *Barbie (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) *Raquelle (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) *Nikki (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) *Teresa (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) *Naegi Makoto (Dangan Ronpa) *Sister Ivana Bangkok *Ami Nelson (purple neighbor from season 3) Movie and TV characters The Hunger Games *Gale *Foxface *Finnick *Glimmer *Cato *Johanna Mason *Blight *Mags *Annie Cresta *Rue *Enobaria *Mags *Haymitch Aberthany *Effie Trinket *President Snow *President Alma Coin *Clove *Thresh *Beetee *Wiress *Gloss *Cashmere *Primrose Everdeen Other movie and TV characters *Raquelle (Barbie Life in the Dream House) *Barbie (Barbie Life in the dream house) *The 11th Doctor (Doctor Who) *Bella Swan (Twilight) *Batman *The Joker *Superman *Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead) *Carly Shay (iCarly) *Sam Puckett (iCarly) *Freddie Benson (iCarly) *Tori Vega (Victorious) *Zack Martin (The Suite Life on Deck) *Cody Martin (The Suite Life on Deck) *Dylan Sprouse *Cole Sprouse *London Tipton (The Suite Life on Deck) *Maddie Fitzpatrick (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Bailey Pickett (The Suite Life on Deck) *Jessie Prescott (Jessie) *Max Russo (Wizard of waverly place) *Justin Russo (Wizard of waverly place) *Fat Amy (Pitch Perfect) *Regina George (Mean Girls) *Shrek *Fiona (From Shrek) *Cinderella *Snow White *Tinkerbell *Merida (Brave) *Elsa (Frozen) *Anna (Frozen) *Kristoff (Frozen) *Hans (Frozen) *Ariel (From the Little Mermaid) *Teddy Duncan (good luck Charlie) *Amy Duncan (good luck Charlie) *Peter Pan *Hook (Peter Pan) *Iron man *Frodo (lord of the rings) *Grandelf (lord of the rings) *The Hulk *Spiderman *Inspector Gadget *Ron Burgundy *Captin America Other fictional characters *VaggySunshine KPopp (KPopp Pregnant Challenge) *Jeff the Killer *Hatsune Miku *Edward Cullen *Bella Swan *Hannibal Lecter *Homer Simpson *Keisha Fabo *Kim Possible *Severus Snape *Dumbledore *Sheldon Cooper *Cinderella *Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Freddy Krueger *Ronald McDonald *Shanaynay (Shane Dawson) *Captain Jack Sparrow *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *Ivana Bangkok (Saving COD) *Maurice Moss (IT Crowd) P.S. Call him Moss. *Billy the Puppet (Saw franchise) *Sportacus *Korra (The Legend of Korra) *Flo (from the Progressive commercials) *Spongebob *Bridget Barf-Field (Kpopp's Into the Future LP) *Raquelle (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) *The ugly neighbor (from Sims Hunger Games Season 3) *Legolas (from Lord of the Rings) *Frodo (from Lord of the Rings) *Aragorn (from Lord of the Rings) *Sofia the First (from Sofia The First) *Steve (from Minecraft) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (from The Avengers) *Feliciano Varags/Italy (from Hetalia: Axis Powers) *Tomoyo Sakagami (from Clannad) Category:Ideas